1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus and a menu select and display method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus and a menu select and display method thereof which converts and displays a selected menu (area) of a touch screen of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image on a print medium such as a document. The image forming apparatus may include a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile, a multi-function device which has at least two functions of the printer, the photocopier and the facsimile, etc.
The image forming apparatus includes a user input unit to receive data or various commands from a user. The user input unit may include an input button (hard key) to represent functions of the image forming apparatus or numbers, or a touch screen (touch pad) displayed on a display unit such as liquid crystal display (LCD) to receive a user's input by touch.
A user selects a desired menu and inputs data or a command through the input button or the touch screen.
Generally, the image forming apparatus which supports a touch screen converts a menu screen into another menu screen and displays an option setting screen for a selected menu if a user selects the menu to set the option by touch.
A user sets the option for the selected menu on a converted screen and performs a print operation.
However, a user should convert the screen for each menu to set options for a plurality of menus.
Particularly, extended functions of the image forming apparatus require a user to set options for more menus, causing inconvenience.
Further, a user should return to an initial screen after completion of setting the options to confirm the result of the setting for the plurality of menus